


Memories Of Cool Water

by AraniAnwah



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Temporary Amnesia, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniAnwah/pseuds/AraniAnwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PS : Sorry for any grammatical errors, since I’m not a native speaker. But I hope you enjoy the story :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Memories Of Cool Water

**Author's Note:**

> PS : Sorry for any grammatical errors, since I’m not a native speaker. But I hope you enjoy the story :)

****

The sounds of people talking had woken you up. You heard some words that you can’t understand.

_Strange. Where am I?_

You tried to open your eyes, even though it felt heavy and make your head ache. But when you open your eyes, you were completely surprised. White room, on white bed completely covered till your neck with a white blanket. Your right hand were attached to an IV needle, and beside it was a machine, probably to measure your heartbeat. You turned to where the voices came from. A man wearing a long white coat and a woman, probably a doctor and his nurse were talking, or more likely explaining something to a man which was completely blocked by them. Still, the voice, the scent of the cologne. It felt so familiar.

‘Where… Where am I?’ that’s the only words that you could only mutter. Fortunately it was been heard by the nurse who immediately informed the doctor next beside him. They came towards you and did some check-ups about your conditions.

Them… And the man.

The man came rushing towards you on the other side of the bed. Now you can see him completely. The man’s eyes with two significant moles on his left’s, was watching you with a concerned look on his face.

_Why does he looks worried?_

‘Y/N-ah?! Are you alright? Please, say something,’ he said. But you can’t utter a single word. Instead, you raised your hand, asking for help to let you to change your position. He grabbed it, only to make you feel the electric statics between his touch and yours.

Once you properly sat, your eyes were fixed to the mirror in front of you. You were covered with bruises, while your head and your left eye were covered. You smelled like meds, and your clothes were white. It looked so unfamiliar to you.

Then your eyes turned to the man beside you. You studied his appearance. Apart from his attractive eyes, you can see that he was very tall, at least taller than you. With broad shoulders and ruffled jet black hair. His face was also covered with bandage, although compared to you, it was smaller. His clothes were torn and covered with blood, but you can still smell the hint of cologne in the strong scent of blood.

‘Y/N-ah are you alright? Please, why don’t you said something?’ he had a worried tone in his words. Perhaps you were examining him too long that he was being so worried.

You stared at his face. You held his left cheek which made him startled a bit.

‘I’m sorry. But who are you?’

And you saw the loss of color from his face when he heard your words.

—–

Jaebum was sitting on one of the benches in the hospital park. It was already late at night, and he was still covered with blood and sweat, but he couldn’t find any reason strong enough just to make him go home.

After what had happened. Suddenly he felt a warm sensation on his hair. He looked up and saw his long-time friend handling him a cup of Americano.

‘Hey, wanna some company to get you by?’ Jinyoung asked.

He didn’t answer. Instead he just took the Americano and had a sip. That seemed to be an enough answer, so Jinyoung took a sit beside him.They didn’t talk for a brief time. Each of them were too immersed of what happened.

‘Look, Jaebum its-‘ Jinyoung started to talk but was cut off by Jaebum.

‘Amnesia, Jinyoung. She’d got amnesia from the accident.’ Jaebum started to talk. He sounded so heartbroken, that Jinyoung knew that Jaebum was going to breakdown that instant.

‘Jaebum-hyung, don’t worry about it. It’s an accident, and it’s no one fault.’

‘How could you said that?! You know whose fault was it. It was totally mine! If I just calmed myself that time! If I just listened to her! If only I just trusted her.’ If only I just trusted her… Oh God! What kind of boyfriend I am?

Jinyoung sensed that guilt had overcome Jaebum’s feelings right now. He tried to shake it off away from him.

‘Look hyung. It doesn’t matter. As what will concern us, Y/N memory will come back. The doctor said that it may be temporary, and I read somewhere that amnesia can be cured if we tried enough to help her remember-‘

‘Of what? Of what had I done to her?’

‘Look hyung!It just that one time you had made a mistake. And it’s unexpectedly to become like this!’

‘Yes, that one mistake that almost took her life away!’

‘Hyung!It wasn’t all your fault! If you want to blame then blame it on me then!’ Jaebum silenced. Jinyoung realized that he wasn’t sitting beside him anymore, but standing in front of him. Jaebum lowered his head even more, and if he wasn’t mistaken he could hear a sob or two from him.

‘Hyung. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-‘

‘Hey Jinyoung,’ Jaebum said.

‘Would you please help Y/N recover her memories? And make her happy?’

‘What?’ Jinyoung asked in disbelief. Jaebum added, ‘She’ll be happier and safer when she’s with you. And I don’t think Y/N remembering me will make her happy nor stayed with me. But please will you stay with her?’

‘Hyung! This is ridiculous. You shouldn’t do this! You should-‘

‘Then tell me what should I do?! After what had happened?!’ Jaebum yelled.

He was already reached Jinyoung’s collar. For once he thought that Jaebum will beat him off, until suddenly Jaebum felt down on his knees, pulling Jinyoung to do the same. He can feel his hyung trembles and his tears wetting his shirt now.

‘Please Jinyoung, I don’t want her to be hurt any longer. And I know you love her too. So please, if you don’t want to do it for me, then do it for her.’ Hearing Jaebum plea made Jinyoung’s heart shatter.His eyes were fixed toward the full moon right in front of them.

_Why it has to be like this? For us, for Y/N?_

Continued…

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post here in AO3. So I decided to post my first GOT7 writing here.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr @syubsyub-got-infires. 
> 
> Comments and criticisms are more than welcomed


End file.
